A Knight In Training
by Visage
Summary: Master Qui-Gon Jinn wasn't always the patient, gracefull, and wise Jedi Master he became. Contrary to popular belief, he was a little kid once... COME ONE COME ALL!!! As of 7/15 Chapter
1. Author's Note

Author's Note-  
  
Hello everyone! First I would like to thank you all for your continued support of my Story, A Knight in Training (KIT). I really appreciate the support… and I have even found ideas from your reviews!   
  
I am writing this to inform everyone that I will be making some major revisions and additions to KIT. The chapters that are up now will remain intact, but I have a plan to create about five additional chapters, including the ending that I promised would be up in about a week. That promise was made before I had a case of plot bunnies. I apologize for the inconvenience.   
  
Thanks for your patience, and I hope that everyone will come back to see the additional chapters. I will tell everyone when they are up. Thanks again! May the Force be with you!   
  
~*Visage*~ 


	2. The Compromise

A Knight In Training  
By ~*Visage*~  
  
Hello everyone! It's me again! I have no idea why in the world I'm coming up with all of these ideas, but they are. I don't think a lot of people have written little Qui-Gon stories, so I took it upon myself to write a little Qui-Gon story. Yeah... I don't know if anyone had the same idea or not, So I hope I'm not stealing it... Anyway... So I don't get sued and Then I won't have to worry about taking anyones idea... (Idee in German! ^_^) I don't own Star Wars, or Qui-Gon (Or Liam Neeson for that matter...) The only ones I own are the characters you haven't heard of before like Drean Phalb and such... I don't own Tahl from the JA series who will make an appreance in later chapters (but I don't know her last name... If anyone happens to know it, would they please tell me?) Anyway, please excuse any spelling or gramar mistakes, I tried to go through it best I could, but I think I may have missed some... Please review when you're done, and as always, Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Five year old Qui-Gon Jinn narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms and scowled at the Creche Master. He wasn't a very happy initiate. Master Bourma Daljo just crossed her arms and stared back at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Qui-Gon. Rules are rules!" Qui-Gon said nothing as he continued to stair the Master down. But, if the Master wouldn't let him have his way, he had a back up plan. He could always throw a temper tantrum.  
  
"Mashta Booma. Want Staw Fighta back!" Qui-Gon pouted, not moving from his place.  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn." Master Bourma said forcefully. "No." The Creche master had her hands full more than usual with Qui-Gon under her care. The small initiate was somewhat advanced with his usage of the living force, which made play time very interesting for the small initiates, and a living nightmare for the Creche Masters.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed, starting to turn away in defeat when his eyes lit up, and he turned back to the Creche Master.  
  
"Mashta Booma?" Qui-Gon questioned cautiously. "What if we come to peashful agweament?" His sapphire eyes sparkled with hope.  
  
"What sort of 'Peaceful Agreement' did you have in mind, Qui-Gon?"  
  
"You give me Staw Fighta back if I pwomish not to use de Forsh on it duwing pway time?"  
  
Master Bourma couldn't help but chuckle. But within moments, her smile vanished as she remembered the reason why the young initiate had lost his toy in the first place. He had been playing quite nicely until he had decided that his ship needed to fly around the room like the real thing. 'Well...' Qui-Gon's lopsided smile began to tear at her heart. 'As long as he promises...'   
  
Bourma sighed in defeat. "Alright, Qui-Gon. But if I catch that ship even an inch off the ground, it's going to be an early bedtime for you. Understand?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded vigorously. The only thing that mattered was that he was getting his model Star Fighter back. Master Bourma reached up onto a nearby shelf and removed Qui-Gon's favorite toy.  
  
"Don't forget, young one." She warned one final time before handing the ship back to the boy. Quickly, Qui-Gon rushed off with his treasure before Master Bourma could change her mind.  
  
Bourma sighed again. What a handful that boy was. Yet somehow she felt that he was going to be a strong negotiator when he grew older. The Creche Master closed her eyes, reveling in the peace she seldom felt. Almost on cue, the harmony ceased as she felt a small ripple in the Force.  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn!" She yelled, rushing over towards the group of five year olds huddled over in a corner. "Put Drean down this instant! Yes, I know I said I didn't want the ship floating around, but I ment people too!"  
  
***  
  
I Originally ment to stop there, but the ideas just started coming. But, I'll post this, and If I get a good enough response, I'll post some more chapters... That way you people won't have to see what you don't want to... (~*Visage*~) 


	3. The Lesson

A Knight In Training Chapter 2  
  
Hello again! Here is Chapter two... The same things still apply that were in the first chapter... Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
The Calamarian Jedi Master, Fabri Maili sprung into the air, flipped over the wooden box, and landed perfectly on his feet. "It's easy." He said, deactivating the training saber. "Now, everyone line up in front of your boxes."  
  
The class of Eight year olds did what their teacher told them, standing in three straight lines. "Alright. On three, just jump up, and land on the other side. One, two, three!" The class all jumped up as one, but didn't come down as one. Two or three in the class landed perfectly, just like Master Fabri, while most of the class did as they were told and landing a little wobbly on the other side. Only one jumped up and tripped on the box. The boy crashed down painfully, nearly breaking his arm. A long cut down the middle of his back started oozing blood from where the box had caught him. The class burst out into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Class!" Master Fabri scolded as he knelt down next to the fallen Initiate. The class became silent immediately, save for a few chuckles here and there. "Are you okay?" The Master put his hand on the boy's back, not realizing the cut was there.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn sucked in a sharp breath, nodding to the Jedi Master. Fabri looked down where he had placed his hand, finding a trail of blood that had seeped through the Initiate's tunic.   
  
"I apologize for disrupting class, Master Fabri. I must have been to close to the box when I attempted to do the exercise." Fabri was stunned at the formality of his words, especially when it had only been an accident. Then he realized, the boy was suffering more from utter embarrassment than the scrape on his back.  
  
"Qui-Gon." Fabri said softly. "Don't worry about it. Drean?" The Master helped the fallen Initiate up as a young human girl with Sandy blonde hair and gray eyes stepped forward. Her face held nothing but concern for the fallen initiate.   
  
"Yes, Master Fabri?"   
  
"Will you escort Qui-Gon down to the healers." He turned to Qui-Gon. "I don't think it's that serious, but these boxes have been in storage for quite some time, and I don't want that gash getting infected." Qui-Gon nodded as he started for the Healer's Ward with Drean at his side.  
  
The first few minutes of the trip were made in silence. Then, Drean cautiously spoke. "are you okay, Qui?" Qui-Gon gave her a small smile. She was the only one in the entire Temple who could get away with calling the serious student by a nickname.   
  
"Yeah." He Mumbled quietly, keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him.  
  
"Don't listen to those other guys back there, Qui." Drean referred to the class that laughed at his folly, trying to cheer her friend up. It wasn't easy, knowing that Qui-Gon was growing faster than normal boys his age, and the rest of his body had not caught up with his legs yet. "I bet you'll be better than them once you get it down. Even better than me!" Drean was a fast learner, and caught onto exercises faster than normal students her age.  
  
Qui-Gon said nothing.  
  
Drean sighed. As they turned the last corner to the Healer's Ward, she turned back to Qui-Gon. "I could help you, if you want. And you can show them all!"   
  
Qui-Gon turned to Drean. "You will?" Drean nodded. Finally, Qui-Gon smiled. "I'd like that."  
  
~*Visage*~ 


	4. The Master

Hello! Chapter Three for everybody! YAY! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!   
I love getting fed back!! (Then again... What author doesn't? ^_^) Same   
things still apply... Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
The smell of electricity hung silently in the air. The two initiates circled   
each other, lightsabers held in the ready position. Both tested the others   
reflexes with quick strikes, easily blocked by the other.  
  
Then, the girl went in for an attack. The boy deflected it easily, coming   
around for his own attack, and touching his training saber to her thigh   
harmlessly. Even with their eyes covered, Qui-Gon could almost see the attack   
coming through the Force. 'So like Drean.' He thought to himself.   
  
Suddenly, he vaulted himself over Drean's head, flipping mid-air and landing   
behind her. Quickly, before she could turn around, he pressed his Saber to her   
neck, ending the match.   
  
"To Qui-Gon Jinn, the match goes." Master Yoda, the wise Jedi Master who   
oversaw all of the Mock Initiate Battles spoke.   
  
Both Drean and Qui-Gon turned to Master Yoda and bowed before lifting their   
blindfolds. Drean laughed, the sound making music in Qui-Gon's ears. "Good   
job, Qui. I didn't realize how good you were getting. Maybe you should be the   
one teaching me. But you've gotta work on your footing. I almost had you more   
than once." She rubbed the spot on her neck where the Saber had touched her   
absentmindedly.   
  
"The key word there is Almost!" Qui-Gon gave his friend a grin. "You got   
some good hits in too, Drean. But your problem is that you go for   
the offensive too quickly. I wouldn't have had the opportunity to get you if   
you hadn't left yourself open like that."  
  
Drean smiled. She quietly muttered so only Qui-Gon would hear. "Much to   
learn, we still have."  
  
"Good Job, Young ones." Yoda complemented. "Learning fast, you both are."   
Yoda turned and walked off towards a tall Jedi Knight. The Knight stood tall   
and proud, with dark eyes that showed their owners wisdom, and silvering Black   
hair that showed the owner's age. Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes in confusion. What   
was a Jedi Knight doing here?  
  
"That was brief." Drean said in almost sarcastic tone, bringing Qui-Gon out   
of his thoughts. "I guess we did better than I thought...." Her grey eyes   
sparkled with twelve year old mischief.   
  
"Guys, that was great!" A new voice called coming towards them. Within   
seconds, the slender form of Tahl came into view. Quickly, she came along side   
the two Initiates.  
  
"I still think it would have been better if I'd won." Drean pouted   
mockingly.   
  
"How about we all take a trip down to the gardens for a "Victory Swim?" Qui-  
Gon suggested, heading towards their favorite spot in the Jedi Temple.   
  
"I'd prefer an "I'm gonna beat you next time, Qui-Gon Jinn" swim... But it   
sounds good either way!" Drean laughed. The three friends headed away from the   
gym and went to their special place that they had found a few years ago. They   
all figured that Master Yoda knew where they always went in between classes and   
such, but it felt so much more exciting to think that it was theirs and theirs   
alone. The most beautiful place in the gardens where water cascaded down the   
cliff sides, lush flowers were always on hand.  
  
"Did you guys hear? There was a Jedi Master here today!" Tahl said   
excitedly.  
  
Both Qui-Gon and Drean gave her a confused look. "That would have been all   
over the Temple... I haven't heard a word about it!" Drean said, expressing   
what she and Qui-Gon were thinking.  
  
"He wasn't supposed to be here looking for a Padawan, that's why." Tahl   
answered. "But Right after your match, he went off with Master Yoda. They were   
talking about something... Quite seriously if I remember correctly..."  
  
Qui-Gon paused his walking for a moment. "I saw him... But he doesn't look   
like the type who would want an Apprentice."  
  
"Qui!" Drean scolded. "He was watching us fight, wasn't he? And you won!   
He must be impressed or something! Other wise he wouldn't have gone to Yoda   
afterwards!" She tugged on Qui-Gon's sleeve, trying to move guide him to the   
Gardens.  
  
"You don't know that...." Qui-Gon protested. "He could have been here on   
business or something... Don't get your hopes up, Drean. We must focus on the   
here and now."   
  
"We are, Qui-Gon." Tahl protested on Drean's side. I bet he wants to take   
you as his Padawan..."  
  
"We'll just have to see then, now won't we?"  
  
***  
  
"Master Yoda, What is that Boy's name?" The Jedi Master asked as they walked   
away from the practice area.  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn, it is, My Old Padawan." Yoda answered. "Interest you, did   
he?"  
  
Jedi Master Dooku looked vacantly out at the floor as they walked. "There   
was something about that boy, Master. I don't know what, but something happened   
when I watched him fight. I don't know what... but..."  
  
"Very capable Initiate, Jinn is. Much for him to learn, there still is.   
Perhaps his destiny with you lies..." Yoda trailed off.  
  
"I wish to speak with the boy. Will that be possible?"  
  
Yoda nodded with a smile on his face. "Possible it is, Master Dooku." He   
knew exactly what Master Dooku was trying to explain. Qui-Gon Jinn had become   
one of the most capable Initiates in the Temple, even though it hadn't always   
been that way. Much like his own former Padawan, Yoda couldn't help but think   
to himself. He was happy that such a promising Initiate was about to become a   
Padawan Learner.  
  
But even through his joy, Yoda began sensing a slight feeling of dread   
forming in the back of his mind. This Apprenticeship would be the beginning of   
something tremendous, something that would change not only the Jedi Order, but   
the Galaxy as well. 


	5. The Vow

Hello again! Here's chapter four! I'm not particularly fond of this one, but I sorta eluded to it in one of my other stories ("Foreshadowing"). (That's one of my better stories I think... At least in the Star Wars category... Read it! Read it! ^_^) Anyway, I hope I got Dooku right. He did turn to the Darks side after all... But if you think I'm wrong write your own story and let me read it! YAY! Anyway, same things still apply. (See first chapter for the "I don't own this" stuff.) Enjoy!   
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn stood at attention in front of his Master. With his eyes forward, he tried not to let the angry words get to him. Yet he could feel everything he had ever worked for with his Master was crumbling before his eyes.   
  
He had been standing like that for a good fifteen minutes. Still, Master Dooku continued his ranting, not letting Qui-Gon explain his part of the story. "You not only hurt your reputation, but mine as well! What do you think the repercussions of having a disobedient Apprentice would be on me?"  
  
"I don't know, Master. But it wasn't my fault." The Apprentice explained calmly. At fifteen, Qui-Gon hadn't fully developed as a young man, yet he knew when he was being scolded for something he should be. "I told you before, Master. They-"  
  
"It's always about "They," isn't it, Jinn?" Dooku shouted angrily, his dark eyes narrowing as daggers flew out of them. "Such an insolent Apprentice. Perhaps you should learn to take responsibility for your actions."  
  
"Perhaps you should listen to what you are being told." Qui-Gon shot back, keeping his tone neutral.  
  
Dooku's hand flew towards his Padawan as he let his emotions take over. "Don't you dare speak to me that way, Boy."   
  
Qui-Gon breathed in deeply, calming his own emotions. "I wouldn't if you would listen to me! They were taunting me. I started walking away when they started calling you a bad Master, and telling me what a Pathetic Jedi I was going to turn out to be because of my 'lousy teacher.' I tried to release my anger, I swear I did, Master. But I couldn't help but become enraged at the way they disrespected you." Qui-Gon paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. Then, he continued in a defeated tone. "Perhaps I was wrong in defending you."  
  
Dooku looked into the sapphire eyes of his Padawan. So much could be seen in them. Pride and dedication to the Jedi Order, compassion for every living being, and even after the way he had been treated, love for his Master.  
  
Dooku looked down to the ground, feeling unworthy to be in his Padawan's presence. "I apologize, Qui-Gon. Maybe they are right. I'm not fit to train you." Dooku started to turn away when Qui-Gon grabbed his arm.   
  
"No, Master. You're a wonderful teacher. I've learned so much from you... You just need to stop giving into your emotions. Release them into the Force."  
  
Dooku looked at his Padawan and smiled, the anger being replaced by a amused look. "And who's the Master in this household?"  
  
Qui-Gon gave his master a sheepish glance. "Last time I checked, you were. But that could change." The Padawan quirked his eyebrow with a smile.   
  
"Ah, Padawan." Dooku sighed "There is so much we both still have to learn from each other." Dooku glanced at his Padawan's cheek, noticing the fiery red hand print that was beginning to form. He suppressed a guilty wince. He gently reached up and gave Qui-Gon's Padawan Braid a tug. "And many years to do that." Dooku sighed once more before turning away and heading towards his quarters.  
  
Qui-Gon stood for a moment, watching the door where Master Dooku had disappeared behind. He truly believed what he had told his Master. Yet he cold help but feel hurt. Dooku was too anger. He reached up and gingerly rubbed his burning cheek. I will not be this way to my Padawan. He vowed quietly to himself. He would never raise his hand in anger, with or without a proper reason.   
  
"Never." 


	6. The Reflection

Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up! Between school, Play practice, Track Practice, and other things beyond my control, I've barely had anytime to SLEEP let alone write! Anyway... Now that I've gotten all serious and stuff, I'm gonna try and lighten this up by writing another funny chapter.. (I don't know if I'll succeed, but I can try!). And for all you Dooku fans who thought I was a little harsh in my portrayal of his character... TOUGH!!! ^_^ J/K! I made him nicer. But he had a sorta kinda reason to be like that before so don't be mad. ^_^ Anyway... Same things that were in Chapter 1 still apply... And as always, Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Birthdays in the Jedi Temple were usually spent in quiet meditation and reflection. Padawan's sometimes had a small celebration with their master, but never anything too extravagant. So it was supposed to be on the beginning of Qui-Gon's 19th year. He started the day early, hoping to get his daily chores out of the way quickly to begin his meditation. Of course, from experience, he should have known that with friends like Tahl and Drean, things never went as planned.  
  
Just as Qui-Gon was putting the finishing touches on Master Dooku's breakfast, the doorbell rang. Qui-Gon grabbed a nearby towel as dried his hands as he went to answer the door. Both Drean and Tahl stood with huge grins on their faces.  
  
Qui-Gon greeted them with a confused look. They knew full well that he preferred to be alone on his birthday. Yet somehow they always conveniently "forgot" that bit of information. "What are you doing here?" He asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Hello to you too, Qui." Drean answered sarcastically. She pushed he way inside the room without waiting to be invited. Tahl waited for acknowledgement before following.  
  
"So how's the birthday boy this morning?" Tahl asked cheerfully, a mischievous tone in her voice.  
  
"Wanting to be alone to meditate." He answered shortly, draping the towel over a nearby chair.   
  
"My my..." Drean said coming along side of Qui-Gon. "Aren't we cranky this morning?"   
  
"Must be having a case of the birthday blues, huh?" Tahl answered, coming up on the other side.  
  
"What are you girls doing? Can't I just be alone today?" Qui-Gon sighed.   
  
"Because we have lots more fun things planned for today, Qui." Drean said as the two Padawan's steered Qui-Gon towards the doorway.   
  
"Yeah, and besides... What are friends for?" Tahl said. With that, they rushed Qui-Gon out of the door and down the halls of the Temple.  
  
***  
  
After a five minute walk, the three Padawans came to a rarely used screening room at the far end of the temple. Drean and Tahl had been planning this surprise for their friend for a few weeks now. So far, everything was going fine. Yet the best part of the entire thing would be the reaction on Qui-Gon's face.  
  
"Now, you can't look untill everything is all set." Drean said, taking out a dark cloth and tying it over Qui-Gon's eyes.  
  
"Why won't you at least tell me what's going on?" Qui-Gon asked, growing annoyed with each passing second.  
  
"Because that would ruin the surprise, Qui-Gon." Tahl answered. "And that would make the both of us very upset. You wouldn't want to see that, now would you?"  
  
Qui-Gon thought for a moment. He had seen both of his friends loose their tempers at one point or another. It took a lot to set both of the young Jedi off. But Qui-Gon knew that when they got mad, it was time to get out of sight. Both of them together could only cause massive destruction. He sighed reluctantly. "Alright, alright. Can't we just get this over with?"  
  
Qui-Con could hear the grin in Drean's voice. "This way. You won't be disappointed." The Jedi Padawan allowed himself to be led into the room. He tried reaching out with his Jedi senses to see what was in the room, but everything was cleverly disguise. But he could at least tell there we're no other people in the room besides himself, and the two girls.  
  
He felt himself being led to a chair. Arms pressed down on his shoulders forcing him to sit. "Ready?" Tahl asked as hands fiddled with the knot tying the cloth over his eyes. Qui-Gon blinked as he took in his new surroundings. Three chairs were lined up in a row, himself of course in the center with Drean and Tahl on either side. Drinks and various snacks were sitting in front of them. A huge projection screen was set up against the wall. Drean reached over and pressed a button on a near by panel, causing the lights to dim, and the picture to show up on the screen.  
  
"A Holo-film? Is that what you brought me here for?" Qui-Gon asked skeptically, almost ready to bolt for the door.  
  
Drean gave him a mischievous look. "Not exactly, Qui..."   
  
"Don't worry." Tahl chimed in. "You'll like this, we swear." Qui-Gon sighed and settled in to watch the holo-film.   
  
On the screen, a little boy around three or four skipped down the walkway, humming a merry tune. The shortly cropped brown hair gave away that this young one was a Jedi Knight in Training, while his sapphire eyes glittered with an untamed mischief that would not be won easily by the Jedi way of life.  
  
Qui-Gon thought for a moment, curious as to why his friends were showing him this. "Yet..." He couldn't help but think. "He looks awfully famil-" He abruptly stopped his train of thought and looked on either side of him. The grins on Drean and Tahl's faces confirmed his suspicion. The little boy on the screen was himself.  
  
Initiate Qui-Gon stopped shortly and looked forlornly over at a group of older Padawans playing a short distance away. The young Jedi wanted nothing more than to join to older students, yet he knew what they would say before he even asked. He was "too young" to play with the advanced students.  
  
He noticed a discarded ball from the older students game a few steps away. Qui-Gon quickly walked over to his new treasure. The red rubber ball wasn't fully filled with air, but it would do for a four year olds needs. He bent down an picked the ball up, hugging it close to his chest. "Wait until the older kids see what I'm doing!" He seemed to think. But now that he had a ball, what would he do with it?   
  
Qui-Gon looked over at the older students. They were taking similar balls and hurling it at each other at near lethal speeds. The four year old had never fully understood the point of the barbaric game the older Padawans enjoyed playing, but it must have some entertainment value. Qui-Gon looked around for someone to throw his ball at, yet found no one within reach. He thought for a moment, and instead, threw the ball up in the air and tried to hit himself with it.   
  
The ball came crashing down on his head, knocking him off his feet. Qui-Gon sat for a moment, rubbing the spot where the rubber had violently met his head. Knitting his eyebrows together, he looked over to where the ball had landed. "That's no fun." Qui-Gon thought to himself. Suddenly, his eyes lit up with and idea.   
  
Qui-Gon stood, quickly scooping the ball up. Once again, he hurled it up in the air as high as it would go, yet this time when it came back, he caught it. The young initiate gave a broad grin, proud of his accomplishment. He threw the ball in the air again, and caught it with the same ease.  
  
The Young Jedi tried different ways to throw it in the air. Tossing it a few feet away, waiting for the last second and diving to catch it. The four year old was having a grand time with his new ball.  
  
"Hey!" A voice called. Qui-Gon held his ball and looked over to see who it was. Perhaps someone who wanted to join him.   
  
A Boy around eight or nine came up to Qui-Gon, his dark eyes filled with rage. "That's ours!" He shouted, reaching over to try and take the ball from Qui-Gon.  
  
"I- I sorry." Qui-Gon stammered. "I jus wanna pway."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Do it with your own play things in the Creche, you baby." The boy snatched the ball out of Qui-Gon's hands and ran off towards the other students.  
  
Qui-Gon stood there speechless. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? All he wanted to do was play. Qui-Gon sighed as he shifted his gaze down to the ground. He started to walk back towards the Creche. Then he stopped, giving the older students a glance over his shoulder. "It s'okay." He said. "It s'your ball, no mine. We pway later, kay?" He gave a grin, though he knew the boy couldn't see him before continuing his skip towards the Creche.  
  
The lights in the room began to lift. The three friends sat there for a moment, not wanting to disturb the lighthearted feelings radiating off the walls. Drean was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Awww...!" She said half sarcastically. "You were so cute, Qui!"  
  
"What a sweetheart." Tahl said. "You have to admit, you were adorable as a little kid."  
  
Qui-Gon sat back for a moment. He would never have guessed anything from his friends like this. Even so, it was interesting to visit his former self.  
  
"Anyway..." Drean said as she stood from her chair. "We'll leave you to your meditating, Mr. Anti-Social."   
  
Tahl stood as well. Leaning over, she embraced Her friend in a hug. "Happy Birthday, Qui-Gon." Tahl righted herself again as started for the door.  
  
Drean just patted Qui-Gon on the head. "Happy Birthday! I trust you can find you way back to your quarters without our help." She grinned before joining Tahl. The two went out the door leaving Qui-Go to his thoughts. A few moments later. Qui-Gon made sure the lights were out, and heading back to his room to meditate.  
  
***  
  
Dinner that night was graciously prepared by Master Dooku as a gift to his Padawan. Qui-Gon after Master Dooku had finished, Qui-Gon was still devouring more of the delicious noodles than he normally would have.  
  
"I take it you had time to do you meditations today?" Master Dooku asked casually, breaking the lull in conversation.  
  
Qui-Gon thought for a moment. "Yes, Master." He had to admit, he did reflect on his former self. Master Dooku had never specified whether he was supposed to be ALONE during the time. He had almost forgotten about the young Jedi Initiate and his rubber ball.   
  
Qui-Gon had never realized how little had changed in the many years he had been studying to become a Jedi Knight. He still preferred to stay by himself on occasion, yet always open to joining others. And people had always told him of his patient and understanding nature. Whether or not it was true was not to be determined by him.  
  
Dooku smiled as he stood. "Good." He grabbed his dishes and started towards the sink in the little kitchen area of their quarters. He paused briefly by Qui-Gon's chair just as the Padawan finished his meal. "The remainder of the evening is yours to do as you wish. However, don't forget your studies will resume tomorrow morning."  
  
Qui-Gon grinned. "Thank you, Master." He said, bowing his head in respect.  
  
Dooku gave his Padawan's braid a short tug. "Go on." He said, shooing Qui-Gon out of his chair. "I don't want to see you untill tomorrow."  
  
Qui-Gon hurried out the door and started down the corridor before turning back for a moment to stick his head back in the doorway. "Good night, Master."  
  
Dooku chuckled. "Good night, Padawan. Now go!" Qui-Gon dashed off down the hall towards Tahl's quarters first, then on to Drean's. He needed to repay his friends for their birthday present. Leave it to them to respect his wishes without seeming too. 


	7. The Trials

Chapter 6-  
  
Hello, Ya'll! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I've gotten so busy I've barely been able to do my homework! But just as I was going to bed a few nights ago, Inspiration came. (Isn't funny when that happens? But when you have some sort of paper due the next day you get nothing but a big wall?) Anyway, for the sake of my story, just pretend that everything in here is true, Kay? I'm not sure how many times Jedi Knights are allowed to go through the trials before they can't become a Knight... Same disclaimers apply that are in the first chapter, and as always, Enjoy! ^_^  
  
***  
  
As Qui-Gon deactivated his saber, he felt the last bit of hope flow out of his body. His head hung low as the simulation around him ended, and the lights came up.   
  
He had failed.  
  
He heard the soft tap of the came coming near before he saw Master Yoda approach. Qui-Gon knelt down before the Jedi Master.  
  
"Do or do not, Padawan Jinn." Yoda said as he placed a hand on the young Jedi's shoulder. "This time you did not, yet to give up you are not. Believe you can. Only then will you do.   
  
"Yes, Master." Qui-Gon said, trying to mask the disappointment he felt. Yoda lifted his hand and walked quietly out of the chamber.  
  
Qui-Gon Sighed as he allowed himself to sink to the floor. He brought his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. Running the trials through his mind, he could see instances where he knew he should have moved differently, or waited longer before striking. "If only I had done it then."  
  
"They say that hindsight is twenty- twenty." A voice interrupted Qui-Gon's thoughts. He turned slightly to see Master Dooku.  
  
Dooku walked farther into the room and stood before his crestfallen Apprentice. "You did well, Young One."  
  
"Not well enough." Qui-Gon kept his gaze at his feet.   
  
  
  
Gently, Dooku sat beside Qui-Gon. "I made mistakes when I first faced the trials. I moved at the wrong time... But I was also overconfident of my abilities. I think going through the Trials twice helped to cure me of that." He remembered with a slight chuckle.  
  
"I had so much training... I thought I was ready. I was sure I would pass."  
  
"Ahh... You see?" Dooku asked as he placed his arm around Qui-Gon's shoulders. "You are very strong in the ways of the Living Force. More so, I think than I could ever be. But you must remember to trust in the force, not yourself. The Force uses us as a tool. We must train so that we are able to handle the power it gives."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, Master."  
  
"You will pass, Qui-Gon. This just means you are mine for just a little while longer." Dooku stood and pulled Qui-Gon to his feet.   
  
"Can we do some more training now, Master?" Qui-Gon gave a grin. "The sooner I pass the sooner I get away from you."  
  
Master and Apprentice began to walk out of the Chamber. "You're so kind Qui-Gon." He said his a sarcastic scowl. "I do hope that you pass quickly. The sooner you do, the sooner you can train an apprentice of your own. And I hope he's just as contrary to you as you are to me."  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon felt the force serge through his body. He could defeat this last obstacle. He could with the Force as his ally.  
  
Qui-Gon waited, blocking the attacks that came at him. Suddenly he felt as if the time was right, and attacked. With a few short swings of his saber, the match was over.   
  
Qui-Gon released the breath he didn't know he was holding. The green tinge to the room left as he deactivated his saber, and the lights came up.  
  
Once again, he heard the soft tap of the cane before he saw Master Yoda come up to him. Qui-Gon kneeled once more.  
  
"Well done, Padawan Jinn. Fought well as well as use the Force you did. Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight, I do."  
  
Relief washed over Qui-Gon. He had done it. He had passed the trials. Qui-Gon looked up at the small Jedi Master. "Thank you, Master." Yoda nodded and quietly walked out of the chamber door.  
  
Qui-Gon turned. Master Dooku walked in from the doorway to stand by his Padawan, a smile present on his face.   
  
"I did it, Master." Qui-Gon said. "I'm a Jedi."  
  
"You were always a Jedi, Qui-Gon. And you will always be one." He reached around and embraced Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon thought it strange for a moment, as his Master was not the affectionate type. However, he dismissed it and relished the emotion.  
  
"Well done, Qui-Gon. Well done." 


	8. The Apprentice

A Knight In Training- Chapter 7  
  
By ~*Visage*~  
  
And here I bet you all thought that I was done just because Qui became a Knight, huh? ^_^ Never Fear! You can't get rid of me that easily!! I still have another chapter or two before I'm finished with this. Thanks to everyone for their support! I would have never gone past the first chapter or two... Okay maybe I would, but When people review I feel special! ^_^ Same things apply that were in Chapter 1 and of course- As always... Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn walked long the halls of the Jedi Temple. The Council had been inside their Chambers for hours now. Xanatos, the young boy Qui-Gon had brought back from Telos was beginning to become restless.  
  
"They've been in there a long time, haven't they Qui-Gon?" Xanatos asked from his perch on one of the couches in the center of the room. He had made himself comfortable, but couldn't help but wonder what the Council Members were discussing.  
  
"Patience, Young One." Qui-Gon admonished the boy. "Things will present themselves in time."  
  
Xanatos sighed as he stood up. He walked over to the window, watching the other children playing outside. The small courtyard around the Jedi Temple was one of the few places on the business filled Courscant that had open space. The boy looked longingly out at the children, wishing to join them. On Telos, he had had few friends, let alone playmates.  
  
"That Yoda guy is funny looking." Xanatos blurted, still looking out at the children playing.  
  
"Xanatos. That's Master Yoda. He was the Master of my Master. He is very wise and powerful. He is not one that I would want to mess with." Qui-Gon told him, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Xanatos didn't look up from the window. "That still doesn't change the fact that he's funny looking."  
  
Qui-Gon didn't have a chance to reply. The doors to the Council Chambers opened. One of the Masters, Ki- Adi Mundi stepped out. "Knight Jinn. May we have a word with you?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked back at Xanatos. "Don't wander off. I'll be right back." Qui-Gon turned and followed Master Mundi into the Council Chambers.  
  
Qui-Gon had been inside the Council Chambers a few times before. That fact did not change the enormity of the room, or the slight apprehension it instilled. Qui-Gon tried to ignore his surroundings and bowed before the Council Members.  
  
"Masters."   
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn." Master Yoda spoke. "Much deliberation about Xanatos, there has been. sure about his path in the Jedi Order, we are not."  
  
"He's strong in the force." Ki- Adi added. "But he has not had the proper training."  
  
"Masters." Qui-Gon said, keeping his tone neutral. "He is gifted with the ways of the Force. You must be able to see that."  
  
"See this we do, Jinn. Yet clouded his future is."  
  
Qui-Gon looked around at the Council Members. All seemed firm in their decision. If only he could persuade them other wise.  
  
"Masters, give me time. I will train this boy. Give him a chance."  
  
Master Yoda looked around the room. He sighed in frustration. From experience, he knew that once this particular Jedi Knight had made up his mind, he would not change it.  
  
"Agree with you, the Council does."   
  
Qui-Gon hid his grin. "Thank you, Masters." He bowed and quietly left the Chambers.  
  
Yoda shook his head in sadness. "Yet agree reluctantly, we do."  
  
***  
  
"Qui, just listen to me!" Drean Phalb said. Standing by the Kitchen door. Qui-Gon rushed back and forth, making tea for his visitor.   
  
"What is wrong, Drean? I have an Apprentice-"  
  
"Whom the Council doesn't agree with you taking." Drean interrupted. Qui-Gon sighed as he walked over to her and handed her a mug. He walked over to the couch in the middle of the room and sat down. Drean Followed.   
  
"He's a good boy, Drean."  
  
"Good for getting in trouble, no doubt." Drean scoffed back. Qui-Gon hid his frustration and hurt from her comment.   
  
"What is the problem? Everyone seems to be against him." Qui-Gon took a sip of his tea.   
  
"Not everyone is against him, Qui..." Drean protested, speaking in a quieter tone. "But it is hard to trust strangers with your life. How long have you known this boy? A week? Two? You just gave this boy a huge responsibility. And he doesn't have the normal Jedi Training to handle this."  
  
Qui-Gon's gaze drifted down to his mug. Perhaps Drean was right. But This boy was to become a Jedi. Something about his future was destiny.  
  
Just then, the door to the small apartment opened. Xanatos stood in the doorway, panting from the run he had taken with other Jedi Apprentices his age.  
  
'He is my Apprentice.' Qui-Gon thought. 'And I will teach him how to be a Jedi.'   
  
"Xanatos." Qui-Gon spoke out loud as he stood. "This is Drean Phalb. Drean, my Apprentice, Xanatos." 


	9. The Betrayal

A Knight In Training- Chapter 8  
  
By ~*Visage*~  
  
Hello everyone! We almost to the home stretch! This and another Chapter or two to go. YAY! (I think I said that in the beginning of the last chapter... But this time I mean it! ^_^) The funny thing is that I wrote this chapter.... THEN I had an idea that would go between this Chapter and Chapter 6... That's what became Chapter 7... ^_^ Either way, It works out for more reading enjoyment for you! ^_^ Same things apply that were in the first chapter. And as always... Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Dean Phalb paced outside the door to Qui-Gon's quarters in the Jedi Temple. She almost cursed under her breath, but realized the futility of her actions. Tahl would arrive at the same time whether she screamed obscenities at her or not.  
  
Drean looked again to the door. The lack of sounds behind it frightened her. Ever since Qui-Gon had returned from Telos two weeks ago, he had avoided all contact with people, only being present when it was absolutely necessary. This was not like her Qui-Gon.  
  
Tahl came hurrying along the corridor at a faster pace than was usually acceptable in the Temple. "Sorry, Drean... I got held up."  
  
"S'okay. I've been waiting patently." She said with a slight grin. She took a deep breath in before sounding the door chimes.   
  
After a short pause that seemed like and eternity, a gruff voice answered. "Go Away."  
  
"Qui-Gon." Tahl said. "It's us. Please let us in." Tahl swore she could feel the daggers from Qui-Gon's eyes stare at her through the door.  
  
"I said 'Go Away.'" Qui-Gon paused for a moment before adding, "Please..."  
  
Drean furrowed her bow. She punched in the overriding command on Qui-Gon's door and walked inside. Tahl gave her a disapproving look before following.  
  
Drean took a look around the quarters. Normally, they were tidy and cheerful, always ready to greet visitors. Now, the shades were drawn back, clothes were strewn about. A dark figure hunched over in the corner didn't even acknowledge their presence.  
  
"Qui." Drean said softly. "We came to help." She took a few tentative steps inside. Tahl followed closely by her side.  
  
"Unless you can change the past, there is nothing you can do." Qui-Gon answered  
  
"Qui-Gon." Tahl said. "I know this is hard for you, but you have to get it out or else it will eat you up inside."  
  
"So?" Qui-Gon queried back. "I'm not fit to live anyway... If I can't even teach an Apprentice..."  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn!" Drean scolded. "Don't you dare even THINK that way! Just because Xanatos wasn't fit to be a Jedi Knight doesn't mean that you aren't."  
  
Qui-Gon sat in silence. He didn't want to listen to Drean. That was the problem he had had in the first place. Everyone had warned him against taking Xanatos as his Apprentice. He saw something that no one else seemed too. In hindsight, it seemed he had failed to see something that everyone else had.  
  
Failed. That's what he had done. He had failed miserably. He had failed as a Jedi Master. He had allowed Xanatos to become too close to him. So close that he overlooked his short comings.   
  
"Never again." Qui-Gon whispered.  
  
"What did you say, Qui-Gon?" Tahl asked cautiously.  
  
"Please. Just leave me be."  
  
Drean and Tahl gave their friend one last look before heading out the door. Drean watched as the door closed to Qui-Gon's quarters. The Knight they knew was gone. The question was, would he ever come back? 


	10. The Meeting

A Knight In Training- Chapter 9  
  
By ~*Visage*~  
  
Hello again! After almost two months of thinking, I've finally figured out how to write this chapter!! Don't you just love it when you're sitting somewhere and out of no where you figure out how you're going to write something? It's like the Demolition Crew finally decided to show up to knock down the wall that was stopping your thoughts! Whoever said "Ignorance is bliss" never had writer's block. ^_^ Anyway, lots of people have their ideas as to how Qui-And Obi met for the first time. Rightfully so... This is mine. ^_^ (I've been debating how to do it for MONTHS! And I always came up with ideas that someone else had already had. (Can't do that... It's called ILLEGAL!! ^_^) So... same things apply that were in Chapter 1. Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors on my part, and as always, Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon walked through the Meditation Gardens at the Jedi Temple. The late afternoon sun gave a dark hue to the flowers and plants growing within the Temple walls. It matched Qui-Gon's mood perfectly.   
  
It had been almost six years since he had been back to his home on Courscant for more than a few days at a time. Yet the memories felt as if they had occurred yesterday. Qui-Gon sat before one of the fountains, running his finger through the cool water. As a young child, he had loved to spend hours in the Gardens meditating or just gazing at the flowers. He had tried to bring Xanatos to meditate, but he had never had the same connection that Qui-Gon felt.   
  
Xanatos. Qui-Gon sighed, retracting his hand from he water. It was Seven years to the day since he had turned to the Dark Side. Seven years since Qui-Gon's life had changed.   
  
In those seven years, Qui-Gon had done nothing but blame himself. Why hadn't he seen what everyone else had in the boy? Qui-Gon had chosen to ingore the evil and disrespect for the Order. For many years, Xanatos could do no wrong.  
  
Qui-Gon stood and began walking through the gardens. Memories from the past began flooding his mind. He wished he had never returned. The pain was still to fresh.  
  
Before long, Qui-Gon found himself wandering in the Temple. The thoughtless wandering seemed to sooth his distraught mind. A few Jedi on business were hurrying along, some pausing for a moment to wave. Qui-Gon kept his gaze down at the floor to avoid any prolonged contact.  
  
Suddenly, a little boy around five or six came running around the corner. Qui-Gon saw him for only a moment before he rammed into the Jedi Master's knees.  
  
The boy fell to the ground, his face flushed with embarrassment. "I apologize, Master Jedi." The boy said quietly, not raising his eyes to meet Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. He held out his hand to help the boy to his feet. "That's quite alright. It was partly my fault as well. Even Jedi Masters need to watch were they are going." The boy looked up cautiously with his eyes before allowing his face to follow. "What are you doing out here all alone, Young One?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
The boy let his ocean blue eyes fall to the ground again. "I- I was running an errand for Master Bourma, Sir. I... Kinda got a little lost. I don't know my way around this part of the Temple. I was trying to hurry back before anyone noticed."  
  
Qui-Gon suppressed a small laugh. "I seemed to have noticed! Would you like to come along with me? I'm headed in that direction."  
  
The boy looked up again, a smile of relief present on his face. "Thank you, Master Jedi."  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn."   
  
  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"Come, Obi-Wan. This way." Qui-Gon started walking in the direction of the Creche. "Did you say, Master Bourma?" Obi-Wan nodded. "She was my Creche Master. I haven't seen her in ages."  
  
Obi-Wan gave the Master a disbelieving look. "You were in the Creche?"  
  
Qui-Gon laughed. "Yes, Obi-Wan. I wasn't always this tall."  
  
Obi-Wan seemed to pause in thought as they rounded a corner. "Do you think I'll be as tall as you someday?"   
  
"Perhaps." Qui-Gon answered truthfully. Obi-Wan seemed to take pleasure in his answer. "But you must wait and see. For now, remember to focus on the here and now."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. "But it's not fair. I'm the smallest kid in all my classes. The Youngest too. Everyone always picks on me because I'm little."  
  
The two came to a flight of stairs. After seeing Qui-Gon start down them, Obi-Wan followed. "Children can be cruel in their teasing at a young age. It took a long while for my classmates to grow out of that stage. But I can say that they do not call names any longer, unless it is truly in jest."  
  
"That's good. I don't want to be 'Runt' my entire life."   
  
Qui-Gon kept his laughter suppressed, surprised by the bluntness of this young boy. He looked over and saw Obi-Wan skipping over the tile, trying not to step on the cracks. Qui-Gon couldn't help but feel something about this young boy with cropped ginger hair and blue eyes. More than likely he would be taken as an Apprentice at a young age. He had a lot of potential, from what little Qui-Gon had seen of him.  
  
Qui-Gon stopped at the entrance to the Creche. "I trust you can find your way from here, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes, Master Jinn. Thank you very much." Obi-Wan bowed slightly forward out of respect. "May the Force be with you."  
  
"And also with you." Qui-Gon nodded to the boy before he watched Obi-Wan turn and trot off. Qui-Gon found a smile had formed on his face. The dark mood of only quarter of an hour ago had disappeared. Left was a feeling of peace. 'That boy.' Qui-Gon thought. 'Something about that boy.'   
  
Qui-Gon turned and headed back to his quarters, feeling puzzled. "The Force works in mysterious ways." He repeated the old lesson he had heard many times from his Master. This encounter was the proof to show it was true. 


End file.
